


Caution Slippery

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Glimpse of Real Angel Voice, Intentional Bad Puns, It's not nice to use all the hot water before your brother can take a shower, M/M, Motel life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam and Lucifer take a shower together. Sexy time ensues.





	Caution Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) again for beta reading my fics.

Dean called dibs on the shower and Sam had to wait. He shoveled quite a long time that night in a cemetery, the dirt was sticky and he had sweated more than his share thanks to humidity and indian summer fog. When his shovel broke the top the coffin, the smell coming out of it was awful. He will never get used to the smell of a rotten corpse. They salted it, poured oil over it and then Dean made that cool gesture where he flamed up the entire matchbox and threw it in the grave. The coffin went “vrouf”. To say the ghost was not happy was an understatement. Worse, it didn’t disappeared in flames 

They had to fight it, make it recede with rock salt and iron pipes until they figured out that there was not just a single ghost but two. As they lived, they died. Their father’s said the twins were inseparable, after all. One should have expected they would have stayed the same in death too. The lonely ghost twin went feral when his ghostly brother was not by his side anymore. Thanks God, the second coffin was just under the first and when the first one had burnt enough, it flamed up the second.

They were lucky in a way. The second ghost was no more. But in the meantime, he had time to throw both Sam and Dean half a dozen times each through the whole cemetery and both brothers ended pretty beaten up and muddy.

In the motel room, Sam got rid of his dirty clothes and abandoned them on the floor in a corner of the room. He banged to the bathroom door and yelled at Dean to leave him enough hot water. Sam hated cold showers. Of course, Dean ignored his calls. Sam sighed in exasperation. He settled on the end of one of the queen beds, in his underwear, and turned on the television. His shoulder was hurting him, he would surely have a massive hematoma the next day.

Half a hour later, Dean finally stopped the shower stream and got out of the bathroom. He mumbled some insincere excuses about little water tanks, shitty motels, and not getting hot water anymore. 

“You’ll have to wait for the water to turn hot again. Sorry, Sammy.”  
“Bitch!”  
“Not my fault, jerk. But I’ll tell you what. You stay here, cozy. A little TV. You get your rest, okay. I’m going to get you some nice food while you wait for that shower you desperately want. How does that sound?”  
“Like a trick.”  
“Nah!” Dean brushed away. “You stay here and I go. I saw a nice burger place on the road. It’s not that far, I’ll need what? A hour? Two maybe?”  
“For a burger, Dean?”  
“It’s really good. You stay here. I go.”

Dean got out of the motel room and Sam heard the Impala going. If Dean thought, Sam didn’t see clear in his scheme… He was not five anymore. Sam bet, Dean called Castiel the second he was in the Impala. They were going on a date together somewhere and Sam would get the first crappy burger to go Dean would find on his way back.

His big brother just wanted to be sure Sam would not go along with them. If he wanted to take a room for himself and Castiel, Dean just had to say it instead of making all that fuss. Sam rolled his eyes and laid on his bed, watching whatever was on TV that night, waiting for the water to turn hot again.

After an hour, he decided it should be enough and went to the bathroom for that well deserved shower. He locked the door. He had enough of Dean’s sense of humour for tonight and didn’t want to risk to have him burst into the room while Sam was still in under the stream.

He turned the shower on and put his hand under to test the water. It got gradually warmer. At least, this motel room had decent showers. Not an old tub, in which Sam would not fit. It was floor leveled and big enough to contain two adults. Wich made him think… As he was alone…

“Lucifer? If you’re not busy, I thought maybe you’d like to know that I’m going to take a shower.”

Sam listened to the silence, nothing answered. Well, it was worth a shot. He took off his underwears, and let them on the floor as steam fogged the mirror. Sam took a bottle of his favorite shampoo and a good smelling soap out of his bag, put them on the floor of the shower and got inside, closing the curtain after him to not swamp the rest of the bathroom.

The water had turned deliciously hot, Sam sighed in contentment this time. He stepped under the steam, closing his eyes, face towards it and felt the frame of a chest slowly pressing onto his and arms enfolded him.

“Hey Sam. Taking a late night shower?” Lucifer purred to his ear, placing a tender kiss there.  
“I thought you’d not come with me for a moment,” Sam admitted.  
“And miss the opportunity to see you naked and wet? I’m not a fool, Sam.”  
“We don’t have a lot of time. My brother will be back soon.”  
“And what if one of the tires of your brother’s beloved car flattened? It would leave us as much time as we want. Certain matters should not be rushed,” Lucifer said with a snap of his fingers.

Sam had a little smile, maybe a tad wicked. He should have felt more guilty, but at the same time, it served Dean right for playing him like that. Sam ran his hands through his wet hair and put them back on his head. He kissed Lucifer and took him under the water stream. His hands ran on his boyfriend’s chest he knew like his own and stilled on his hips.

Lucifer pressed them together and groped his back. His hips deliciously slid on Sam’s. They rub together and shared open mouthed kisses until Sam swelled into his ministration. Lucifer kissed Sam’s lips and jaw, scratching at it with his teeth and kissing his way lower to his neck. He sucked water out of his skin as Sam relaxed in his arms. 

Lucifer’s mouth sucked on Sam’s collar bones enough to leave a mark here before his lips left his skin. Sam opened his eyes to look at Lucifer’s lustful glance over him. He licked his lips, parted them and locked his eyes with Sam’s before kneeling teasingly slowly in front of him. Sam already keened from excitement, waiting for Lucifer to take him in his mouth. 

However, Lucifer nuzzled him and kissed his upper thighs but he got up again, kissing and biting Sam’s torso on his way up. Arrived at eyes level, Lucifer gave Sam a shit eating grin as he opened the soap bottle and put a generous amount on his hands. Then, he gave Sam the bottle.

“Mind to drop that for me?” He smirked.

Sam chuckled but got along with the game. Serving a blatant “oops” as he let the bottle escape from his hands, Sam proceeded to turn away from Lucifer and bend forward all the way to the floor. Lucifer stroke Sam’s entire back gently with soft soap, the shower stream running hot water on his chest, and looking at the water droplets slide on Sam’s skin with adoration. A smirk from over his shoulder, and Sam stuck his tongue out to tell Lucifer what he wanted especially. Lucifer chuckled in his back.

“Has someone already told you, you’re bendy for a tall guy?”  
“Moving is the key,” Sam said as he rubbed his ass on Lucifer.

Lucifer gave an approving groan, and let Sam grind on him for a moment before he sat on his heels and licked between Sam’s cheeks. Sam gasped and moaned without caring if he was loud. He was enjoying everything his devil of a boyfriend’s tongue was doing to him and didn’t have the intention to fight against the pleasure it gave him. Lucifer took his time to open him and make him all slick and smooth for what was coming after.

He stood up behind him, smirked at Sam’s weak reaction when he tried to protest, out of breath, when Lucifer’s tongue left his hole. He pushed Sam against the wet wall and pressed his entire body on Sam’s back. He resumed to put his hands all over him again, rubbing his skin with smelly soap. His hands came closer to Sam’s erection with each stroke but not touching him there yet.

Sam felt fresh air on his back again when Lucifer left it to pour more soap on him. The sole feeling of the foam sliding down his spine made Sam moan. Lucifer’s hands trailed along his long back, making Sam bend forward again and hold on the shower pole with his two hands, to rub his asscheeks before he wet finger entered him gently. 

Sam rocked back on it. He wrapped a hand over his cock and stroke himself lazily as Lucifer fingered him open. Bracing himself on one hand, Sam teased his balls with his other hand, and then let it slide between his tights, bending lower to reach Lucifer’s hand, where he was already two fingers deep in him. On the next thrust of Lucifer’s fingers, Sam added one of his own.

“Getting impatient? Patience is a virtue,” Lucifer growled to the view.  
“That’s surely why I date the Devil.”  
“I thought it was more for that,” Lucifer said as he quickly replaced his and Sam’s fingers by his cock, sliding roughly in.  
“Ha, yes. For that too,” Sam answered hoarsely.

Lucifer went rough on Sam, not holding back and thrusting fast and hard in him exactly how Sam wanted it that night. He drove Sam crazy, nailing that perfect spot in him with each thrust until Sam’s hips moved erratically, trying to meet Lucifer’s pace.

He grabbed on Sam hips and lifted him up on his tippy toes, forcing Sam to let go of his hold on the shower pole. Lucifer stilled, slid out of him and manhandled Sam so he would face him again. Lucifer kissed him with hunger as if he wanted to swallow him all. He guided Sam to sit with him on the shower floor, his back on the watery wall. 

He scooped Sam’s legs out of the floor and wrapped them over his waist. He made Sam’s butt slide on the sloppy floor and pushed in him again in a growl.

Sam put his arms around Lucifer’s neck and held on for dear life as Lucifer rammed in him harder. Lucifer hips sped up and his hands pressed behind Sam’s lower back, dragging him deeper on his cock.

Lucifer’s growls turned feral coaxing moans and cries out of Sam with each thrust. His hand wrapped around Sam’s length making Sam mewled as he lost his brain. A few more strokes were enough to make Sam shoot his release in a loud cry, one of his hands giving up on Lucifer’s shoulder to helplessly try to grab anything, finding nothing for support but the shower curtain and ripping it from the ceiling. It fell on them making Lucifer laugh as Sam’s entire body jerked and shook under his fingers. 

Lucifer held on him and waited for Sam’s heart to calm down and for Sam to come down from his high a little bit. He smirked proudly. Sam answered with a sorry smile, looking at the ripped curtain. Lucifer bent forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss on Sam’s lips. He pressed down Sam’s hips, made him straddle him more steadily and thrusted up in him again, searching his own pleasure. 

Lucifer lifted and guided Sam’s hips down on him as Sam focused on kissing him, his hands coming to his face and caressing his cheeks until Lucifer came in Sam with a broken cry through which his true angel voice slipped enough to crack the mirror of the bathroom.

When Lucifer’s head cleared enough to register the world still existed around him, he saw Sam’s marvelous smile and heard his laugher.

“That good, huh?”  
“A shower curtain and a mirror. I’d say one point on each side. We’re even on this one,” Lucifer answered playfully.

 


End file.
